l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Hergunna (ryryguy)
Summary |Power02= |Power04= |Power03= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= |Power14= |Power15= |Power16= |Power17= |Power18= |Power19= }} Fluff Background Early Life Hergunna was born to an average fishing clan in a medium-sized village in central Surtyr. Her early life was fairly uneventful. She married a fisherman named Skjar at the age of 19, and was mostly content, although the couple remained childless. At 27, her husband's ship was lost to a great storm, leaving her a widow. Shortly afterwards, wishing to get away from the sea, she moved to join her sister Ynger and brother-and-law Ragnall who lived in a small settlement high on the slope of an inland mountain. The settlement featured hot springs and excellent hunting grounds. Hergunna helped her relatives run a small but prosperous hunting lodge which catered to nobles and warriors from the lowland valleys. This life suited Hergunna well. She had a better head for business than her brother-in-law, and helped him steer clear of cheats and bad deals. She mostly worked running the lodge's small kitchen and bar, but over the years she also picked up a lot of hunting and foraging lore. She helped to raise her nieces and nephews, coming to love them as if they were her own children. The Wolf On her 50th birthday, while out gathering firewood and berries for wine, Hergunna stumbled into a clearing and suddenly found herself face to face with a great white wolf. She locked eyes with the beast, strangely unafraid, knowing instinctively that this was a spirit creature of some kind. After a few minutes the wolf turned and vanished. But from that point on, she would often see the wolf as she went about her wilderness activities. Sometimes it was distant, other times it came near. Hergunna welcomed its presence and sensed that it was waiting for something. Sickness Tales of troubles in the southern areas of Surtyr had long been circulating, but the mountain village and neighboring valleys remained untouched. But three years after the wolf appeared to her, travellers arrived with stories of a plague striking the nearby lowlands. The very next day, as she returned from drawing water from the village spring, Hergunna saw a group of people, including her sister and brother-in-law clustered around the entrance to the lodge. A tall stranger stood in their midst. As one the group looked up, and Hergunna's blood ran cold. Their eyes were flat and dead, but something inhuman wriggled and writhed behind them. Hergunna dropped the water, turned, and fled. As she reached the woods, she found the wolf waiting for her. It led her away from the village, high up the mountain, to a cave where a small group of humans, dwarves and goliaths waited. The Verdant Order Hergunna had found a cell of the Verdant Order - or rather, they had found her. Their leader, a dwarven shaman named Geinna, explained that the spirits of the land had told them to watch over her, and bring her into their ranks if the sickness should come to her people. The Order existed to protect the land and serve the will of its spirits. In Surtyr, they now stood against the aberrant taint that was slowly spreading from the south. Geinna trained Hergunna in the ways of the druid and also in the lore of their enemy, the illithids and their allies. After six months Hergunna crafted her totem and was able to assume the form of the wolf which had once guided her. She returned to the lodge, but found the entire settlement abandoned. So, she fought alongside the others in the Order, in and under the mountains. It was a grim business, as they often had to fight Surtyrian folk whose minds had been broken and enslaved by the illithids. Hergunna feared that she would encounter her own relatives and be forced to fight them, but she never saw them again. This was a relief, but also troubling, as their fate remained a mystery. One day Geinna called on Hergunna and told her that the war was not going well for the Order. "We are barely hanging on, and the enemy's strength grows. We need help. I want you to go forth, leave Surtyr and Ea, and seek allies, artifacts, and lore that can help us drive the taint from the land. You, amongst all of us, are best suited for this task, since we all grew up in the wild and have had no dealings with civilized folk. I believe this is why the spirits guided us to you in the first place." Hergunna argued, wanting to stay with her new friends and, though she didn't want to admit it, afraid of leaving the only land she had ever known. But she knew that Geinna's words were wise, and she relented. She left on a ship from a northern port, and bounced around a few islands before arriving at Daunton. Having heard of Daunton's reputation as a beacon of strength in the world, she hopes to find what she is seeking there. Appearance and personality Age: 56 Gender: Female Height: 5'8" Weight: 200 lbs. Alignment: Good Personality: Hergunna is brusque, matter-of-fact, stubborn, and does not allow even petty slights to go unavenged. She can also be quite nurturing and kind. Her experiences have toughened her mentally and physically and taught her caution, but she is not embittered. Physical Description: Hergunna is middle aged, fat, very light skinned with full pink cheeks. Her dark hair, streaked with white, is bound into a long braid with leather cords. Another leather thong around her neck holds a large polished fang, carved with symbols and pierced by bronze rings. Wolves' teeth and amber stones hang from the rings. She is wrapped in thick hides that look like they originally belonged to a great brown bear. She wears sturdy, practical boots. Region Background: Mountains (Dungeoneering class skill) Hooks Aberration hater (Hergunna has sworn an oath to oppose and defeat aberrations wherever they may be found) Verdant Order (The order of druids which recruited Hergunna has a presence in many locations; enemies or allies could be encountered) Kicker Allies, Artifacts, or Lore (Hergunna is trying to find something that can help her fight off the sickness that is overcoming her homeland) Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 7 (Race 6, Primal Predator +1) Racial Features Human Bonus Feat Bonus Skill Bonus At-Will Power Human Defense Bonuses (+1 to NADS) Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Deep Speech Class Features Druid +1 Reflex, +1 Will Balance of Nature (3 starting at-wills) Primal Aspect: Primal Predator (+1 speed when not in heavy armor) Ritual Casting Wild Shape Ranger (Warrior of the Wild) Hunter's Quarry 1/encounter Feats Ritual Caster Bonus Warrior of the Wild (Ranger Multiclass) - trained skill: Stealth Bonus Toughness level Action Surge level Human Perseverance level Versatile Expertise (Crossbow/Totem) level bonus Skills and Languages Languages Common, Deep Speech Access to Dungeoneering as class skill through Mountain background. Training in Stealth skill through Warrior of the Wild. Powers Powers Known Druid Class Features Wild Shape At-Will - 1st Level Thorn Whip (retrained from Fire Hawk at level 2) Chill Wind Savage Rend Call of the Beast (Human bonus) Encounter - 1st Level Thorn Spray Daily - 1st Level Summon Pack Wolf Utility - 2nd Level Resist Energy Encounter - 3rd Level Predator's Flurry Daily - 5th level Primal Spider Encounter - 6th level Camouflage Cloak Ranger (Multiclass) Encounter Hunter's Quarry Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} DDI Summary = Created Using Wizards of the Coast D&D Character Builder = Hergunna, level 5 Human, Druid Build: Predator Druid Primal Aspect: Primal Predator Versatile Expertise: Versatile Expertise (Crossbow) Versatile Expertise: Versatile Expertise (Totem) Background: Geography - Mountains (Dungeoneering class skill) FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 10, Con 14, Dex 17, Int 10, Wis 19, Cha 10. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 10, Con 14, Dex 16, Int 10, Wis 16, Cha 10. AC: 19 Fort: 17 Reflex: 19 Will: 20 HP: 51 Surges: 9 Surge Value: 12 TRAINED SKILLS Endurance +8, Nature +11, Insight +11, Perception +11, Dungeoneering +11, Stealth +11 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics +4, Arcana +2, Bluff +2, Diplomacy +2, Heal +6, History +2, Intimidate +2, Religion +2, Streetwise +2, Thievery +4, Athletics +1 FEATS Druid: Ritual Caster Human: Toughness Level 1: Warrior of the Wild Level 2: Action Surge Level 4: Human Perseverance Feat User Choice: Versatile Expertise POWERS Bonus At-Will Power: Fire Hawk (retrained to Thorn Whip at Level 2) Druid at-will 1: Call of the Beast Druid at-will 1: Chill Wind Druid at-will 1: Savage Rend Druid encounter 1: Thorn Spray Druid daily 1: Summon Pack Wolf Druid utility 2: Resist Energy Druid encounter 3: Predator's Flurry Druid daily 5: Primal Spider ITEMS Ritual Book, Hide Armor, Adventurer's Kit, Rare Herbs (Nature) (100), Crossbow, Crossbow Bolts (20), Death Fang Totem +1, Potion of Healing (heroic tier), Claw Gloves (heroic tier), Bracers of Respite (heroic tier), Enduring Beast Hide Armor +1, Amulet of Physical Resolve +2 RITUALS Animal Messenger, Traveler's Camouflage, Dowsing Rod, Portend Weather, Water Walk = Copy to Clipboard and Press the Import Button on the Summary Tab = Equipment Gold remaining at start: 4 (100-96) +94 gp, Lord Byron's Economic Woes +340 gp, Lord Byron's Economic Woes -2 gp, Lord Byron's Economic Woes +409 gp, Lord Byron's Economic Woes (time gold) -800 gp, purchases @ level 4 GP: 1,918 Encumbrance 69 / 100 Wish List General wish list: Hide Armor: Shadow Hunter +1 (level 2), Life Vine +1 (level 3), Predator +1 (level 3), Pouncing Beast +1 (level 4), Enduring Beast +1 (level 5) Feet: Surfsurge shoes (L8), Boots of Striding (L9) Neck: Amulet of Physical Resolve +1 (level 2) or +2 (level 6), Brooch of Shielding +1 (level 3), Frostwolf Pelt +1 (level 4) Head: Coif of Mindiron (level 8), Helm of Battle (level 9) Waist: Belt Tactical Positioning (L8), Belt of Vim (L8), Diamond Cincture (L10) Hands: Green Thumbs (level 9), Antipathy Gloves (level 10) Tracking Consumables Used 10gp of Rare Herbs Lord Byron's Economic Woes Cash Spent 2gp for ritual in Lord Byron's Economic Woes Level 4: Purchased Ritual Books: Dowsing Rod (50 gp), Portend Weather (50 gp), Water Walk (100 gp) Purchased 80 gp worth of Rare Herbs Purchased Bracers of Respite (520 gp) Treasure * Death Fang Totem +1 (level 3), healing potion, 44gp, 50 gp gemstone - Lord Byron's Economic Woes * Claw Gloves (level 4), 100gp Diamond, 240gp - Lord Byron's Economic Woes * 409gp (time gold) - Lord Byron's Economic Woes * Enduring Beast Hide +1 (level 5) - Lord Byron's High Seas High Stakes * Amulet of Physical Resolve +2 (level 7) - Lord Byron's High Seas High Stakes * Comrades' Succor ritual book (level 1) - Lord Byron's High Seas High Stakes * 666gp (adventure and time gold) - Lord Byron's High Seas High Stakes * Surfsurge shoes - Lord Byron's High Seas High Stakes * 1209gp (adventure and time gold) - Lord Byron's High Seas High Stakes XP * 1390 XP - Lord Byron's Economic Woes * 1210 XP - Lord Byron's Economic Woes * 1378 XP - Lord Byron's Economic Woes * 935 XP - Lord Byron's High Seas High Stakes * 1268 XP - Lord Byron's High Seas High Stakes * 1531 XP - Lord Byron's High Seas High Stakes Changes * 2/8/10 - Level 2 ** Retrained Fire Hawk -> Thorn Whip Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from renau1g *Hide Armor should be 25 gp, not na Minor thing though so approved. Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Jerks a thumb at renau1g's comments What he said (although it's actually 30 gp). Approved. Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: Looks good ryry Approval 2 Approval from Ozymandias79 Approved!! Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: Looks good...again ryry Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * jerks a thumb at renau1g's comments What he said... again. Approved. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Predator's Flurry's primary attack should also deal +d10 damage with CA. Super minor, so approved. Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Status Approved for level 1 at 0 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking Approved for level 2 at 1390 xp by renau1g and Ozymandias79 Approved for level 3 at 2600 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking Approved for level 4 at 3978 xp by ScorpiusRisk and TwoHeadsBarking Approved for level 5 at 6181 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking Mini stat block for inclusion in combat posts stat blockUBHergunna/B/U- Female Human Druid 6 bHuman Form/b Passive Perception: 22, Passive Insight: 22 AC:20, Fort:18, Reflex:20, Will:21 -- Speed:7 HP:color=red19/56/color, Bloodied:28, Surge Value:14 (16 in beast form), Surges left:9/9 Initiative +5 Action Points: 0, Daily Item Uses: 1, Second Wind: Not Used Powers: color=greenThorn Whip/color, color=greenCall of the Beast/color, color=greenChill Wind/color, color=greenSavage Rend/color, color=greenWild Shape/color color=redsThorn Spray/s/color, color=redResist Energy/color, color=redPredator's Flurry/color, color=redCamouflage Cloak/color color=redHunter's Quarry/color color=graySummon Pack Wolf/color, color=grayPrimal Spider/color color=redSurfsurge Shoes/color, color=grayDeath Fang Totem/color, color=grayEnduring Beast Hide Armor/color, color=grayBracers of Respite/color, color=graySurfsurge Shoes/color /sblock Wolf AC:20, Fort:19, Reflex:20, Will:21 HP: 28/28/sblock Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters